Your eyes are my faith
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: Regina is sick and nothing seems to help her getting better. No one can help her but herself and the only person she never thought that cared about her. Henry will face the fact that he doesn't have is mother by is side and he starts to realize what he had. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is! New fanfic and hope you all like it. Reviews are always welcome! **

**I do not own Once or any of it Characters. Only doing this to get some feeling out of my chest.**

The Mayor's house was too quiet that morning, Henry was at Archie's office for his counsel. Henry was worst than before, he was truly depressed and Regina was freaking out without knowing what to do more to help him. He was still pushing her away, he was still mad at her and she thought he would hate her forever.

Regina was preparing herself to the meeting with Emma int Granny's, she was desperate and Emma was her last chance of helping her son, even if it means spending time with Emma. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a white shirt and a blue jacket, she was beautiful, every time she stepped in a room everyone around stared at her but she didn't knew.

She walked to Granny's and when she entered Emma was already sitting on the table waiting for her. Regina took a deep breath and walked with that authority look that made her look not a Mayor anymore but a Queen.

Emma raised her eyes to the door and she saw Regina walking to her, she was nervous without knowing why, but she was trying to convince herself that it was only because Regina was always capable of pissing her off. When the brunette sat in front of here Emma was speechless, her mouth was dry and her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would run out of her chest any minute.

Emma grabbed her coffee with cinnamon to disguise her discomfort.

"Hey" "Hey Regina" they were both face to face, both without knowing what to say, it was Regina who talked first admitting a painful truth "I need your help Swan, well Henry needs your help, and I need to see him smile again" Emma was shocked about the feelings behind Regina's voice, her love for Henry was present in every word and in her eyes too, the Evil Queen was really capable of loving. Regina continued with the saddest voice Emma had ever heard coming out of her mouth "He is not the same anymore, he is sad, he closes his room's door and stays there hours and hours and I'm really worried about him..." She forced herself to say the next words "I thought you would be able to help him, since he loves you, maybe he will hear you" "What have you done to him this time?" Emma didn't knew why she said that to Regina but she was so nervous that the words came running out of her mouth, she was so used to argue with Regina that it seemed that that was all she was capable of doing in front of the Mayor.

"WHAT?!" Regina yelled making everyone in Granny's turning their heads to them. "I knew this was a bad idea" "Regina I'm..." "I knew that you would never help me" Regina was hurt but she was angry too "But how would you ever be capable of understand a mother if you've never had one" Regina was hurt and she needed to hurt Emma too and she did, Emma snapped and raised from the table "I've never got a mother because of you!" Regina was so pissed off that she said the worst thing she could ever say to Emma "Yeah and I guess you abandoning Henry was my fault too right?" Emma was so angry "You've hurt him! He is depressed because of you!" both of them were yelling at each other "Swan, don't you dare thinking you know a thing about my son!" "He is NOT you're son, he is MINE! And you're just a villain and a monster, it doesn't matter how hard you pretend to change he will NEVER love you" those words stroked Regina so hard she was speechless and she started to feeling a huge pain in her chest, when she was about to say something she grabbed her own chest and fell on the floor in the next second, unconscious. Emma understood what she had said to Regina and the guilty took over her "REGINA!" she ran to the Mayor and grabbed her head "Regina I'm sorry, wake up please!" she touched Regina's hand and it was cold has ice "Please Regina..." She was crying "SOMEONE CALL WHALE!" She took Regina in her arms and left the dinner, she was so desperate that she didn't even remembered she had her car right down the street, she kept walking fast to the hospital with Regina in her arms.

When she arrived Whale was already waiting and took her inside in a stretcher.

Emma called David "Dad, please I need you, go pick Henry at school and come with him and mom to the hospital, Regina isn't right, please..." "Ok honey, stay call I'm coming" when she hang up she had tears in her eyes and her hands were trembling "It is my fault".

Almost an hour after David arrived with Snow and Henry "Where is my mom?!" Henry's voice cut Emma's heart, it was full of despair and agony "She's inside with Whale..." "What happened to her? How is she?" Henry was yelling without knowing "She..." Emma looked at the floor "She fell unconscious in Granny's...And I don't know how she is, I'm waiting for news".

They waited in silence for more than an hour and the time seemed to pass so slowly, Henry was sitting with his head in his hands, Snow and Charming were looking at each other and Emma was walking around the waiting room. Then Whale entered with a worried face, Henry was the first to talk "How is my mom?" Whale nodded his head "She is fine for now but still unconscious... You need to know something..." Everyone was looking at the Doctor waiting for him to finish his sentence "She has a heart disease, I don't know when she will wake up, or if she will wake up, she is stable and for now that's the best news I can give to you, I'm really sorry".


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is very emotional for me. The little song/poem Henry sings to Regina beside her bed was written by me. Hope you'll all like it. R&R please! Thank you all **

Henry's head was full of questions and fear "Emma, I need to see her, please..." He was sitting in the corner with tears in his eyes. "I will ask Whale, wait a little please" She was about to leave the room when Snow grabbed her arm and whispered "What happened Emma?" Emma's guilty was appearing in her eyes "I'll tell you later, I screwed up mom." she left the room and found Dr. Whale on the lobby "Henry wants to see Regina" "She's weak and unconscious, I don't know if it is a good idea Emma" Emma knew Henry would not be able to stay without seeing Regina "Only for a few minutes Dr. Whale, please, Henry needs to see her, she's his mom" Whale sighed "Ok Emma, but don't take too long please, she really needs to rest and I don't know if Henry will bear to see her like that".

Emma entered the waiting room again "Come on Kid let's go see your mom" and Henry jumped out of the chair and rushed to the door.

When they entered Regina's hospital room Henry ran to the side of his mother's bed and Emma just stayed staring at the bed, she had never saw Regina like that, the Mayor was unconscious and attached to a machine, her arms full of tubes and needles, her skin was white as snow. Emma was shocked and terrified by that image.

Emma was so shocked that she hadn't realized Henry had started to talk with Regina in a half-voice.

"Hey mom, I don't know if you can hear me but you've scared the hell out of me, I know that if you were awake you'd scream at me for using that kind of words but it's true." He smiled at her with tears falling slowly down is face. "You need to get better, I've got homework to do and I really need your help" his voice was starting to fail and he was sobbing "Please mom, I need you" Emma woke up from the shock and was hearing Henry talking to Regina and a few tears started to appear in her eyes. _**(I'm sorry Regina, I shouldn't have said those things, you love Henry and you should know he loves you too) **_Emma thought to herself while wiping her own tears.

**Hey little star,**

**Keep shining in the nigh.**

**Hey little star,**

**Keep shining, I'm by your side.**

**My love, don't cry**

**Don't be afraid of the dark,**

**My love, there's no need to cry**

**Hold my hand, hold it tight.**

Henry was singing slowly close to Regina's ear something that Emma had never heard.

**I'm by your side forever**

**I'll always stay.**

**Sleep, tomorrow will be better,**

**I love you and I'm here to stay.**

**Yes my little star, the world is scary**

**And a little cold tonight**

**But I'm here, there's no need to cry**

**Just hold my hand, just hold it tight.**

When he finished, Henry kissed Regina's forehead "What was that that you were singing Henry?" Emma asked "She used to sing it to me every time I got nightmares and woke up crying, she would stay by my side for hours until I finally fell asleep and she would always sing that poem to me, it was she who wrote it herself" He was crying hard "Every night I had a nightmare even if she was tired or sad she would sing this to me holding my hand and caressing my hair" he was sobbing so hard that Emma didn't knew what to do "In the last months I've heard her crying many nights and I would come close to her bed door but I always turn back and pretend not to hear, I should have comforting her every time she cried, every time she needed me, but I didn't, I was so mad without even knowing why""Henry please don't do that, don't blame yourself!" Emma walked closer to him but Henry didn't even look at her "But it is my fault, I was so worried about the curse and that book that I forgot who she really was, my mom" "It isn't your fault Henry, she is sick, it's not your fault" Henry finally looked at Emma "She knows I love her right?" There was so much pain in his eyes "Yes Kid, she knows" Henry nodded and laid his head softly on Regina's chest.

Emma walked out of the room with her heart beating crazy and walked out of the hospital to get some air "Shit!" She was trembling and crying "Why are you doing this Regina, you're the freaking Evil Queen, I know that there's need a lot more than a stupid heart problem to bring you down!" She punched the hospital wall and her hand started to bleed "Shit! I shouldn't had said those things but you pissed me off so bad, you always drive me crazy even without saying a word..." She pressed her own head against the wall "Please Regina come back, Henry needs you, he is heartbroken" she was so sad and angry at the same time "He needs you to sing that silly song you've wrote for him, he needs you to be his mom, I can't handle this on my own, I can't"

"Emma sweetie..." Snow had come to see how she was and she saw her daughter's hand bleeding bad "What have you done Emma?" Snow opened her handbag, took a piece of tissue and wrapped Emma's hand on it. "It was my fault mom" Snow looked at her daughter without understanding "How could this be your fault?" Emma looked down "We were fighting and I said to her that she was a monster and that it didn't matter how hard she pretended to change Henry would never love her" Snow was shocked but she was feeling sorry for Emma "It's too late to blame yourself Emma, Henry needs you, he his feeling alone and afraid, he needs you to tell him that everything is going to be fine" Emma looked at her mother and hugged her "How can I do that, I'm not as strong as Regina, I can't do that" Snow caressed Emma's hair "Yes you can, you need to, until she gets better you are everything Henry have" Snow was right and Emma knew it, she wipe away the tears and went to Henry, he needed her, and even without knowing why Emma was starting to feel that she needed Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, Regina is still unconscious and that is breaking my heart while I write. Hope you'll like it, thank you all for reading and for leaving Reviews I appreciate it much.**

David was sat waiting for Snow to return. He was still kinda shocked about everything that was going on and, surprisingly, he was feeling sorry for Regina, he didn't cry because he still had anger against her because of all she had done to him and Snow, but no one deserved being where Regina was, no one.

Snow arrived with a worried face "Hi, my love" David got up and kissed her "How is Emma?" "Worst than she seems, she feels guilty" "That's stupid how can it be her fault that Regina is sick?" Snow told him what Emma had told her and Charming didn't knew what to say. "She will need us David" He nodded "Yes and Henry will need her" Snow looked at him sadly "Do you think she'll be ok?" David smiled "Yes, Emma is strong" Snow shook her head "I was talking about Regina..."

David was surprised but answered immediately "Of course, we tried to get rid of her so many times and she always found a way to return, it's not a thing like this that is going to defeat her, not even Rumpelstiltskin was capable of that. She's a hell of a woman" Snow laugh still sad but feeling better "Yeah, I think you're right".

-/-

Regina was alone in the woods, surrounded by darkness. She was scared and feeling really cold. She looked around and there was nothing there, only darkness and emptiness. She walked for a few minutes without knowing where she was going until she found a little lake, she looked at the water and saw her own reflex, it wasn't Regina who appeared in it, it was The Evil Queen and then the image turned into Cora dressing like her. "I never wanted to be you" Regina whispered "Yes dearie but you are" it was Rumple's voice in her head "You're a monster" it was Emma's voice this time "You'll always be a monster" Emma's voice was loud and full of disdain "You're worthless" Regina putted her hands on her head trying to stop the voices within "She's right you know, you're nothing but a villain" Regina's heart started to hurt when she heard Henry's voice "I would never be capable of loving someone like you" "NO!" Regina wasn't angry she was hurt and every single word were making her chest hurting more and more. "They are right, you've turned yourself into this and I don't know how I was ever capable of loving you" "No Daniel, please no" Regina fell on her knees and the darkness surrounded her "Where am I, I want to leave" Regina was almost crying when Rumple's voice talked again "This is your heart my dear, dark, empty, just like you" "No! This can't be my heart, it can't..." "But it is Regina, and it will never change" Emma said "No Emma please" Regina was now crying despite the fact that the voices were already gone, she was on the floor with her head in her hands she was desperate "It can't be...". Then she heard a small and sweet voice, it was sing a song she knew very well.

**Hey little star,**

**Keep shining in the dark.**

**Hey little star,**

**Keep shining I'm by your side**

(….)

It was Henry's voice, he was singing that song, he was so little when she sang that song to him for the first time, he was only three years old and he had a nightmare. He was so scared and tremble that she laid beside him in his bed, hugged him tight and sang that poem she had written herself while caressing his hair, and he fell asleep so peacefully that she staid all night looking at him, just wondering what she had ever done to deserve having him by her side.

**Yes, my little star the world is scary**

**And a little cold tonight**

**But I'm here, there's no need to cry**

**Just hold my hand, just hold it tight**

Regina felt a warm feeling inside and the darkness fade slowly away, she was so tired, so exhaust she just wanted to sleep and closed her eyes hearing Henry's voice.

-/-

"Hey Kid, how is she?" Emma asked, Henry was still by Regina's bed "She is still unconscious, I've been singing for her" "For all this time?" Henry looked at her sadly "Yes, I thought that maybe she could hear me, just maybe" Emma walked closer to him and caressed his check "Do you think she can hear me Emma?" The blonde was looking at him feeling so heartbroken for seeing him like that, and for seeing Regina in that bed "I don't know kid, but you should keep singing, she would love that" "Can you sing with me?" Emma wasn't expecting that request "I don't know the song Henry, and I don't sing very well" "Please..." Henry's voice was so sad and his eyes looked so tired "Ok Henry, I'll sing with you" and they both kept singing that lovely song.

Snow and Charming came to the room's door quiet and were amazed by the scene in it, that song and seeing Emma and Henry singing beside Regina's bed seemed a magical image.

"Let's leave them alone David" Snow whispered "Let's go".

-/-

Regina had still her eyes closed and Henry was still singing but a new voice joined at his, Emma's voice, she was singing too. Regina couldn't believe in her ears and she realized she could only be dreaming, she couldn't help smile still with tears in her eyes, well it was a dream, but a sweet dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is all Emma/Regina. I'm sorry if it's a little to much but it will all make sense in the next chapters. Thank you all and R&R please!**

**(This chapter was re-uploaded now without the errors it had before, all thanks to my amazing new Beta mermaidrina. As I write fast not every chapters will be corrected by her before being uploaded, some of them will only be corrected after and then re-uploaded, sorry for the possible errors)**

"You need to leave now" Whale said from the door "She needs to rest" Emma grabbed Henry's hand. Henry took a few minutes to let go of Regina's hand and follow Emma out of the room.

When Emma was passing by Dr. Whale he grabbed her arm and said in a low voice "I need to talk to you" Emma nodded and left.

"Mom, I need you and Dad to take Henry home, take him to Regina's mansion - I don't think she would mind." "But I don't want to leave her!" Emma touched Henry's face "You need to rest and she is fine, she would die of worry if she knew you stayed here for so long" "But-.." "No buts Henry, when she wakes up I don't want her to kill me for not taking care of you right, so go with them" Henry looked at her defeated "Ok" David took him outside and Snow stayed to talk with Emma.

"How is she Emma?" Emma was worried "I don't know, Dr. Whale said he wants to talk with me".

Snow nodded "Ok, we will take care of Henry until you're back" Emma was so tired "Thank you".

And just as Snow was about to leave Emma said "And make sure Henry do is Homework!" "I don't think he will be in the mood to do that" Emma sighed "I know but he needs to keep his head occupied with something" Snow smiled sadly "You're right. And you?" "Me what?" "Are you going to be fine?" Emma didn't know the answer but she lied "Yes, don't worry".

She waited a few seconds before going into Dr. Whale's office but she finally did. "Sit Emma, please" Emma sat on the chair in front of her and waited for Dr. Whale to start talking "Well Emma it's hard to explain Regina's condition" "Try to Doctor" "Well, her heart is weak and it isn't working as it should, the heart muscles are damaged, we can fixed it but she will need surgery and it's not an easy one" Emma was quietly hearing what he was saying and he continued "But there's something I don't understand" "What doctor?" She raised her eyes from the desk to him "I don't know why she is still unconscious, there is nothing in her exams that justifies that, she should be weak but awake" Emma wasn't understanding "What are you trying to say?" "Emma, there is no physical reason for her to be unconscious, it's like she is refusing to wake up" Emma was speechless "It's like she is closing herself in, hiding from something" Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing "Hiding from what?" "I have no idea, I'm just her doctor" Emma got up from the chair and walked to the door "Ok, Thank you doctor". She left the hospital but she didn't go straight to the mansion, she had somewhere else to go first.

Archie was sitting at his desk reading some papers when he heard a strong knocking at the door of his apartment - When he opened it Emma stormed right in. "I need to talk to you", that was a surprise to Archie "What happened Mrs. Swan?" "Regina is in the hospital unconscious" Archie's face turned white "What happened to her?" "Dr. Whale says she has a heart problem and that her heart is weak, but he doesn't understand why she hasn't woken up" she took a deep breath before continuing "He thinks she doesn't want to wake up, that she is hiding, I thought you may know something, she came to you many times to talk didn't she?" Archie sat again on his chair "Yes she did" "And what did she said?"

Archie was jumbled "I'm sorry Miss. Swan, I can't tell you that, she was my patient, I could tell you but she would not be happy" Emma snapped and grabbed his collar "Are you kidding? She is in the damn hospital and you're worried about that?!" she was angry "You are going to tell me why she has been crying herself to sleep in the last months, and you'll tell me right now!" Archie was astonished "How do you know that?" Emma calmed down and released his collar "Henry told me in the hospital, he said he heard her crying sometimes" Archie sighed and fell on the sofa and Emma sat beside him "What exactly do you know about Regina?" Emma was taken by surprise by that question "Well I know she is the Mayor here and the Evil Queen in the enchanted forest, I know she is Snow's enemy and that it was she who cast the curse" Archie shook his head "I asked you what you know about Regina, not about the Queen" Emma didn't know what to say "Not much I think" Archie looked at her "Ok, let me tell you a story, a story about a princess called Regina"

For more than two hours Archie told Emma everything he knew about Regina, how she was daughter of Cora and how her mother controlled and manipulated her, how she had lost her true love and saw her mother killing him in front of her own eyes. He told Emma how Regina was driven to insanity because she felt alone.

He also told her about all the awful things that Regina had done. He also told her how she was when she was younger, how much she loved her father and riding horses, how she used to run into the woods alone just to write. He told her about how she had to give up the thing she loved most to cast the curse and how miserable she felt after it. And then he told her how Regina felt when Emma arrived, all the fear, all the pain and all the anger she had inside. He told Emma how Regina tried to make up for all she had done in the past but how she was always judged by everyone and failed.

When he finally stopped Emma was speechless and shocked but she needed to know one more thing "You have yet to explain why only in the last few months has she cried herself to sleep, Archie nodded "Yes you're right. She cried because she thought that Henry loved you more than he would ever love her, she thought you would take him away from her, she cried because she thought she wasn't capable of doing anything right no matter how hard she tried and everyone was always saying that to her too" Emma was confused "I..." but Archie interrupted her "I know that for you all she is the Evil Queen but none of you knows Regina, she's a complicated woman but she is also an amazing woman and a great mom even though she makes many mistakes there is no one in this realm or in any other that loves Henry more than her" Emma stayed quiet, she got up in silence opened the door and left. "Who are you Regina?" she said in a low voice while she was walking out of the building "Who the hell are you and what have I done..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is! Thank you all. Reviews are very welcome.**

**Sorry for possible mistakes.**

Henry and Emma's voices had disappeared and Regina was once more alone. However the other voices were gone too and the cold was still there but it seemed that Regina was protected against it. She felt warm inside and the song was still echoing slowly in her head but she knew that those voices were just a dream, only existed in her head, Henry would never sing that to her and neither would Emma. "How could they, after all I'm the Evil Queen" but in that moment that "dream" was enough for her, at least for now.

-/-

Henry was alone in his room, sitting in his bed with the fairy tales book on his lap, he opened it on the page where Charming threw a sword to Regina in Snow's wedding, Henry looked at it and the tears started to fall again, he threw the book into the floor but even looking at it in the floor hurt is heart, he grabbed it and left the room. He walked down the stairs and knelt in front of the fireplace "Stupid book" he was about to trow it into the fire when Emma arrived "Henry what the hell are you doing?!" she ran to him and took the book from his hands "Why were you trying to burn the book?" Henry looked at her with anger in his eyes "It made her suffer! I made her suffer!" he was out of his head "That stupid book and those stupid fairy tales, I thought they were the thing that matter the most to me but I was wrong..." "Kid..." "I saw her many times when she thought I was already sleeping, she would come to my room, grab the book and open it while sitting on my bed, I had always my eyes closed but I could hear the sobbing, low and slow but, yet, I could hear it" Emma pulled Henry closer to her "Henry, this is not your fault and you love that book" Henry walked away "Yes, but I love her more". He left and closed himself in his room.

Emma had still the book in her hands she sat on the sofa and opened it in the same page Henry had opened before, there was The Evil Queen, the one everyone hated so much, Emma closed the book, looked to a shelf on the wall and saw a picture of Regina holding baby Henry in her arms. She couldn't help smirking at that vision, Regina was smiling brightly and Henry was the cutest thing ever. She was amazed by the amount of love that simple picture could send to her heart she finally understood what real magic was all about.

"Come on Regina you really need to wake up, he needs you, I can't do this without you." She was looking at the pic when a tear fell on it, she was crying and something inside her was telling her that it was not only Henry who needed and missed Regina. "What are you doing to me Regina?" She lower her head and sighed.

She was about to go see Henry when her phone ringed, it was Dr. Whale "Hey Doctor" "Emma I need you to come to the hospital immediately!" Emma's heart started beating like crazy "What happened to Regina?!" "Can't explain now, please hurry up" and he hang up.

Emma wasn't thinking straight "HENRY! I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL I CALL YOU WHEN I CAN!" She ran out of the house and entered her car. She was driving like crazy. She rushed into the hospital and then into Regina's room, she saw Dr. Whale and two nurses around Regina's bed and she noticed the machine that Regina was connected to was doing a strange noise "What the hell is going on?!" when Dr. Whale heard Emma's voice he walked to her with a worried face "She's collapsing her heart is weaker than we thought we've tried everything" he was really sad "I don't know what else to do Miss. Swan" Emma moved him away and walked to Regina's bed without saying a word, she leaned closer to Regina and slapped her hard "Wake up damn it! Come back!" Then Emma realized she had still the pic of Regina holding baby Henry in her hand, she looked at it once more "Come back Regina, Henry needs you!" she was crying hard, she leaned even closer to Regina's hear and whispered "I need you damn it" she didn't realize she was holding Regina's hand, she didn't realized the four people in the room were looking at them.

-/-

She was feeling so cold and the pain in her chest was growing, Regina was still alone in the darkness and the light that surrounded her before was disappearing fast, she felt the floor disappearing underneath her, it was hard to bread and impossible to move, she felt she was being dragged to an abyss. She knew the end was close and she was scared, she didn't want to leave Henry, she couldn't leave him alone, even if he would never love her like Emma said she loved him and she was not going to give up on him. She tried to scream but her voice was frozen inside her.

"Come back Regina, Henry needs you!" Regina couldn't believe it was Emma's voice screaming "I need you damn it" this time it was a whisper. In that moment something warm started to pulling her away from the darkness, she saw a pair of white wings and her heart was full of peace.

"Please, come back to me" Emma's voice again "Emma..." Regina's voice was good again.

She looked up and saw a light.

-/-

"Please, come back to me" Emma whispered without fear or shame. She didn't know what she was feeling but those words felt right. Then she felt Regina squeezing her hand hard and before the Mayor have any chance to say something Emma hugged her. Regina was awake.

"Miss Swan, you're embarrassing yourself" however Regina's voice sounded more loving and warm than the Mayor wanted.

"Shut the hell up Regina" Emma said without breaking the hug and Regina decided that only for a few minutes she would tolerate Emma, Regina couldn't help smiling.

"She is still going to need a surgery" Dr. Whale said before leaving the room without knowing if any of the women had heard him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well she's awake, she's back and I'm so happy about it! I really missed Regina, but who wouldn't miss the Queen right?! Thank you all. Reviews are welcome! Enjoy and sorry for the possible mistakes.**

Finally Emma let go of Regina, feeling like an idiot after hugging the other woman like that. Now that Regina was awake Emma didn't know what to say at all. She just couldn't stop wondering if Regina was able to hear her while she was unconscious and that thought made her blush slightly.

Regina was looking at her with a strange look in her eyes. "Welcome back Regina" said Emma with a weak and tremble smile. Regina didn't answer, she got up and walked slowly to Emma who was staring at her unable to move. Regina was almost touching Emma, they were close just staring at each other like they had done so many times before, but never like that, not with that glow in their eyes.

"MOM!" Henry stormed into the room. In the instant she heard Henry's voice, Regina turned her head to the door and the second she saw Henry running to her arms she ran to him as well.

When she finally hugged Henry everything else disappeared completely, nothing else mattered when Henry was in her arms. "I missed you mom" Regina caressed Henry's face gently and looked into his eyes with such love that Emma's heart melted "I missed you too my love" Henry's face was so sad "What's wrong Henry?" Regina was worried about him. "I'm sorry mom..." he was crying and Regina didn't understand why "Why are you apologizing?" she wiped away his tears gently but it seemed that her loving voice was hurting him even more "Henry talk to me, what's wrong?" Emma knew exactly why Henry was acting like that, she could see it in his eyes, guilty.

Henry hugged Regina one more time with every strength he had "I'm sorry for everything I've said to you, for every time I've walked away from you" Regina was speechless "I'm sorry for not seeing who you really were, who you really are" Regina covered Henry's mouth with her finger gently "There is no need to apologize, I love you Henry and nothing will change that, even if you hate me my love for you will never change because you're my son and that's all that matters to me" Henry kissed her cheek and smiled with tears still in his eyes "You know I could never hate you, I love you more than anything" Regina kissed his forehead and smiled "Thank you Henry" her smile was the brightest Emma had ever saw, Regina continued "Thank you for letting me be your mother, thank you for believing in me" in that moment Emma felt a huge will to run to them and hug both of them, but she didn't.

"Mom..." Regina was so happy "Yes Henry?" the boy laugh at her "You know you are half-naked right?" Regina realized she was wearing only the hospital's smock and that she hadn't even tight it properly. She was weak but she was still strong enough to dress herself with magic but after doing it she realized Emma was staring at her "Miss Swan?" Emma was hypnotized. When she realized she had been caught looking at Regina like that, she was petrified.

Regina waved her hand and in the next second she was wearing a tight skirt and a red shirt.

When Regina grabbed Henry's hand and was about to leave the room Dr. Whale appeared "Where do you think you're going? You still need a surgery!" Regina sighed, "I know but I want to go back home until the surgery, I want to be with my son" she squeezed Henry's hand while smiling.

Whale knew there was no way he could force Regina to stay so he nodded "Ok, you can go but your surgery will be in four days so you need to rest, and I don't want you alone in that mansion of yours" Regina was about to say something when Emma spoke "I'll take care of her" Regina turned her head to Emma with a shocked expression "You'll what?" Emma smiled nervous "You heard Dr. Whale you can't be alone so I'll stay at your mansion this four days, taking care of you and Henry" Regina was truly shocked and speechless "It's your only option, is that or staying in the hospital".

Regina finally nodded in accordance and left the room with Henry followed by Emma that had a stupid smile on her face.

Emma was still thinking about everything she said to Regina while she was unconscious, every time she looked at Regina she had the impression that Regina was looking at her too but only for a few seconds.

"I was so worried about you Mom..." Henry was holding Regina's hand hard, the thought of almost losing her made him understand what she means to him. When they reached the hall Charming and Snow were waiting for them.

Regina saw relief in their faces when she appeared they were sincerely happy for seeing her.

"How are you Regina?" Snow asked smiling, that smile caught Regina off guard "Oh.. I'm fine, I guess...Thank you" "Henry was very worried about you Regina..." Emma's voice sounded apologizing. She was so sorry for what she said to Regina in Granny's but she wasn't capable of saying it, there was something about Regina that always made her words froze in her own throat.

Snow smiled openly "Regina how have you come up with that lovely song?" Regina raised her eyebrows "What song?" "The one Henry sang to you beside your bed" in that moment Regina's purse fell on the floor, she was petrified "It wasn't a dream?" "No, he sang it so well and it was such a lovely song..." by that time Regina wasn't listening anymore, she turned to Emma with her mouth opened "That means that... YOU!" Emma worst fear was happening "I... Regina".

Snow, Charming and Henry didn't understand what was going on and they didn't know what to expect when Regina started walking directly to Emma.

Emma wanted to hide herself but there was nowhere to run. Regina stopped only a few inches from her "It wasn't a dream was it?" Emma was speechless and Regina was impatient "Answer me Swan, it wasn't a dream was it? Right before I woke up?" Emma wanted to lie but only a "Yes" came out of her mouth and Regina's shocked expression turned into a strange smile and she approached Emma even more while she whispered "Well Miss Swan, like the doctor said, I need to rest. So I think it's time for us to go home" She turned her back on Emma "I've got a feeling this four days will be very interesting".


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter, sorry for taking so long, I have so much work to do... Hope you'll all like it and let me know what you think! Reviews are very welcome! Thank you all**

**(sorry for any mistake)**

It was their second day all together in Regina's mansion, the first day was quiet, Regina spent it on her room resting and Henry never left her side.

It was Saturday, Regina was in her room with Henry and Emma was at the kitchen drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon. She was holding the cup just looking at the emptiness thinking about everything that was happening.

She didn't know why she said those things to Regina while she was unconscious, she didn't know why she felt so desperate when she saw Regina lying in that hospital's bed. She was trying to ignore those feelings that were driving her crazy.

Then Henry appeared in the kitchen with his backpack "Emma, I'm going to a friend's house for a while, mom says it's good for me and that you will take care of her while I'm gone"

Emma almost drop the cup on the floor "She said what?"

Henry nodded "I need to go! Bye see you later!"

Emma was almost hysterical "How long will you take to come back?"

Henry was surprised by Emma's tone "Only a couple of hours why?" Emma shocked her own head "Nothing, see you later kid" Henry was about to leave the room when he stopped and looked back with a worried smile "You're going to take care of my mom right?"

Emma smiled back "Yeah, I will Henry". The boy ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you".

When Emma heard the door slamming she was in panic, she was alone with Regina in that mansion and she didn't know how to act. She and Regina hadn't talk since the hospital, and despite don't wanting to admit it, Emma was afraid of Regina, now more than ever.

Emma was thinking about how idiot she was being _**(Is just Regina, don't make a drama out of it**__**).**_

Everything was calm and quiet in the Mansion, Regina seemed to be asleep. Emma went upstairs slowly without making noise. She walked to Regina room's door and stopped right in front of it, breathing slowly. She raised her hand that was trembling to the door's knob. Emma stayed there looking at the door for a while, something was pulling her to that room even tough she knew that that was a bad idea.

Finally Emma breathed deeply and turned the knob gently, the room was slightly dark but she was still capable of seeing Regina's silhouette lying on the bed. The blonde could feel the smell of Regina's perfume in the air, and for a second her senses were in trance, hypnotized by that smell and by Regina's silhouette in front of her.

Emma entered the room without knowing why she was doing that, has she went closer to Regina's bed. She could see Regina's face becoming clearer, her red lips, her dark hair and her little scar.

Something in that vision made Emma smile.

-/-

Regina was lying in her bed trying to sleep. Her thoughts were all messed up with what happened in the last few days.

She was lying with her eyes closed in the dark room when she heard steps outside of her room's door. She knew Henry was out and that her and Emma were alone in the Mansion.

Regina felt the door opening slowly and for a second her heart stopped, she opened slightly one eye, just long enough to see Emma's silhouette at the door.

Her heart started to beat fast, she stayed there unable to move and almost without breathing. She felt Emma walking closer to her bed while she could heard her soft steps. Emma was on the side of the bed and Regina's heart almost stopped. Emma stayed there looking at her for almost ten minutes and then turned back and left. When the door was closed Regina got up with a jump.

She couldn't understand why she was so affected by Emma's presence in her room. She couldn't understand why Emma made her heart beat like that, and why since she woke up on that hospital she wasn't able to forget Emma's words "I need you".

Regina sat on her bed and she remembered Emma's voice singing the song Regina wrote to Henry, she thought that Emma's voice had been a dream but it was true, and that fact made her happy, strangely happy.

She reminded Emma's look when she was half-naked in the hospital's room and a smile came to her face, she had a theory and she was excited to see if she was right. And with her thought came a dangerous smile, the Queen's smile "Let me see if I can catch a swan".

-/-

Emma was sitting on the couch trying to watch television to keep away her thoughts about Regina.

Half an hour later she heard steps walking down the stairs and she looked up almost falling from the couch with the vision. Regina was walking down the stair only with her underwear and a small transparent black shirt, her hair was messy but she was incredible beautiful and dangerously sexy.

Emma's nightmare, or maybe her best dream was right in front of her and her voice was stuck in her throat.

"Hello Miss. Swan" Regina's voice was velvety smooth and the look in her eyes made Emma think about running towards the door to escape her, but she was petrified.

Emma noticed that her own hands were trembling.

"You look a little sick Sheriff is there something wrong?" Regina's voice sounded amused and delighted.

"I'm ok Regina" Emma tried her best to seem calm and confident "Are you feeling better?" _**(damn)**_ thought Emma, no matter how hard she tried her voice was weak and her face was betraying her.

"I'm feeling great Miss. Swan" Regina was already in front of her moving slowly closer to her "Deliciously well" while she was saying those words she bit her own lip softly and Emma was in panic, she didn't notice she was walking back moving away from Regina. The brunette laugh.

"What's wrong Emma?" when Regina said her name Emma felt her legs giving in.

In that moment a determined look appeared in Regina's eyes and she grabbed Emma by the chin

"Say it again" her voice was soft but Emma understood it was not a request but an order.

"Say what? You're not making sense Regina" Regina smiled once more and moved even closer to Emma.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I know it wasn't a dream and you're going to say that again" her hand left Emma's chin and for a second Emma was relieved but Regina's hand grabbed her neck instead and Regina's nails pierced Emma skin softly.

"Say it! You know my patience is short Miss. Swan" Emma was in panic feeling the pain in her neck and the feelings, that she had tried so hard to keep inside, taking over her.

"I need you" at those words Regina smiled victorious.

"You see Miss. Swan, it wasn't that hard was it?" and without giving Emma time to answer, Regina kissed her passionately on the lips moving her hand to Emma's head grabbing her hair.

Emma was stuck in that kiss, Regina's hand grabbing her hair didn't allow her to move, but something inside of her was happy about that. Finally Emma forgot her fears and kissed Regina back with such passion that Regina's feet almost left the floor. Emma broke up the kiss for a few seconds "Why are you doing this Regina?".

Regina smiled and bit softly Emma's lip "Because I'm tired Miss. Swan".

Emma was confused "Tired? You're kissing me because you're tired? Tired of what?"

Regina looked at Emma with a new look in her eyes "Tired of running away from you, and having you running away from me" Regina bit Emma's lip again and caressed her neck kissing it after "I don't know what is this but I want you, and I always get what I want Emma, always" she kissed Emma one more time and Emma gave up "Damn, I don't care anymore" Emma grabbed Regina's hips and pushed her into the couch. "Say you want me too" Regina whispered.

"You have no idea how much I want you Regina"


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this Chapter is smaller than the others but I like it and I hope you'll like it too! **

**Reviews are very welcome, let me know what you think! Thank you all.**

Emma couldn't believe she was kissing Regina, they were kissing each other and neither one of them wanted to let go.

"Wait Regina, what the hell is going on?" Emma broke the kiss and stepped back "This isn't right Regina, you and me, it's wrong"

Regina smiled and walked to Emma slowly "And why?"

Emma's throat was dry "Because you don't love me, this is just a game to you isn't it?".

Regina laughed "Love is overestimated Miss. Swan, and it was you who said you needed me..." Regina's voice sounded darker than before, almost sad.

"How do you know that? Have you heard everything while you were unconscious?" Emma's heart started to beat wildly and Regina approached her without her usual look.

Regina putted her hand in Emma's chest gently and then kissed her lips softly "I don't know exactly what I feel but when I was unconscious... well I heard you and Henry singing and that song, your voice made me feel so warm, so calm, in a way I haven't felt for years since...".

"Since Daniel..." Emma finished "she sat on the couch "How was him?"

Regina was shocked and confused with that question "Why are you asking me that Emma?".

Emma looked down "Because... When you talk about him, I see something new in your eyes, something I never imagined it existed in you".

Regina took a deep breath "He was simple, pure, he was a believer" Regina's voice sounded warm and soft "He taught me what love was and..." Emma could see tears in Regina's eyes.

Regina closed her eyes for a few seconds before continuing "He believed in me, he was the only one who ever believed me".

"I believe in you..." Emma was surprised by her own words and Regina was even more. She was frozen and her face was blank until a smile appear in her lips. She caressed Emma's cheek softly and pulled into a loving kiss. This kiss was different, it was gentle and full of words that were left unspoken. Emma quickly kissed Regina back but the truth was that she was afraid but not of Regina, she was afraid of that feeling that was growing inside her, every time the brunette looked at her, every time she had felt her touch, every single time they argued.

When they finally broke the kiss, they both stayed with their foreheads touching each others.

"So what now Regina?" Emma was so nervous that her hands were trembling.

"What do you mean?" Regina raised her eyebrows.

Emma couldn't look at Regina's eyes. "You and me...".

Regina laughed amused "Miss. Swan, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?".

Emma shook her head in panic "I...I..".

Regina laughed one more time and kissed her again quickly "Yes" she whispered. "I do want to be your girlfriend Miss. Swan" and Regina laughed loud at those words.

Emma grabbed Regina and kissed her hair, she was happy like a kid "Are you kidding with me Regina?" she was smiling brightly.

Regina laughed one more time and Emma was amazed by that sound, so bright, so pure.

"A little Miss. Swan, but I was serious when I said that I want you and I want to be with you" Emma wrinkled her nose "So you're my girlfriend?".

Regina putted her arms around Emma's neck "Yap".

Emma continued "And I'm your girlfriend...".

Regina smirk "Well I guess that's obvious Miss. Swan" and then kissed her new girlfriend again.

Emma pulled Regina closed and whispered "You know I love when you call me that", Regina kissed Emma's neck slowly.

"When I call you what Miss. Swan?" She kept kissing her neck and biting it gently.

Emma sighed, "You're truly evil you know?" Regina continued without looking at her.

"Yes Miss. Swan I know".

Suddenly Emma grabbed Regina by her shoulders and laid her down on the couch "I love it".


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking So long to update.**

**Hope you'll all like it And thank you all. Reviews please. **

Henry was back a few hours later.

Regina and Emma were in the kitchen, the brunette was sitting in Emma's lap. When they heard the door opening Regina jumped immediately and tried to seem calm despite the fact that her heart was crazy. Emma was nervous too, they had forgotten about Henry, well, they had forgotten about everything, about everything besides them two.

"Hi mom, Hi Emma!" Henry was happy to see his mom awake and standing up looking well. At the same time Emma was disappointed, he hadn't called her mom, just Emma. She tried to wipe away her thoughts and act normally.

"Hi kid"

Regina was still blushed and unable to say anything at all. She was right beside Emma and the blond gave her a soft kick in her leg. Regina finally was able to get her voice out of her throat.

"Hi sweetheart..." she walked to him and hugged him close to her heart. He could feel her perfume and in that moment he realized he had never felt so safe and warm. Henry hold her tight and strong.

"Henry, honey is everything alright?" She could feel him holding so hard that she could barely breathe. He said nothing, he raised his head slowly and gave her his best smile.

"You smell nice" he said laughing.

"Yes you do..." Emma whispered so that only Regina was able to hear her. Regina blushed in a second a kicked Emma hard behind the table.

The blond woman covered her own mouth with her hand preventing her from screaming in pain.

Henry was confused with Emma's behavior but Regina talked before he could make any question.

"Henry you need a bath, go and I'll order food to our dinner" she turned her attention to Emma. "Do you like chinese food?".

Emma was surprised by the changing of subject "Yeah, love it...".

Regina turned again to Henry "So chinese it will be ok?". Henry was excited by that idea.

"Yeey!" He left the kitchen and the two women were able to hear him running grabbed Regina immediately by her waist.

"Emma!" Regina's voice wasn't angry has she wanted, it was amused. Emma started to kiss her neck softly.

" He was right, you smell nice" Emma gave her a little bite in her neck and Regina moan. "Very nice indeed."

Regina tried to get away from Emma's arms but then she felt Emma's tongue in her neck and one of her hands in her hair while the other caressed her back up and down.

Regina's voice sounded weak "Emma... Henry is in the house and I need to order our food..." but her words were lost in the thousand sensations Emma was giving her.

Emma pulled away for a few seconds "Henry is upstairs taking a bath, it only takes two minutes to make a call and order food, And if I know Henry he likes to take is time in the bath so we have at least twenty minutes..." she grabbed the brunette once more biting her lip slowly "Your Majesty".

Regina looked at the door one last time and with a movement of her hand the door slammed. Emma was looking at her biting her own lip and smiling.

Regina laughed " And your mother thinks IM the evil one... if only she knew".

They were finally at the table eating, Emma was sitting in front of Regina that had Henry by her side. When Emma looked at the table, now with plates and food on it she couldn't help smile thinking about how it was Regina who was on the top of that table only minutes ago. She looked at Regina and she knew she wasn't the only one thinking about that.

She could see desire in Regina's eyes every time she looked at her.

The dinner was calm, Regina really enjoyed spending time with her son, it seemed like everything was fine again. She almost forgot her about her heart's problem.

Then a huge pain in her chest made her remember why she had been in the hospital. The pain was growing fast and it was hard to breath even hard to think or speak.

She didn't realize she had her hand on her chest, she didn't realize that she was almost falling from her chair. She was falling when she felt two arms holding her from behind.

Emma was holding her in her arms and Regina was able to feel the warmth of the blond's body.

"Mom!" Henry's voice sounded so far but so desperate, she tried to open her eyes but the pain was too strong.

Emma grabbed her and took Regina upstairs in her arms. She putted her on the bed, Henry was beside her. Emma hadn't said a word until that moment.

"Henry, please leave"

Henry was shocked "Why? I don't want to leave her!"

Emma's face was blank "Henry, please. She needs to rest."

"Will she be ok?" Emma like at Regina on the bed, for the first time lying seemed the best option.

"Yeah kid"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late uploading.**

**Well** I **like this chapter so much and** I **hope you'll too.**

**Please review it really matters for me. Thank you all!**

Emma was laying on the bed beside Regina, watching the other woman sleeping.

Regina looked so exhausted. Emma's was afraid, she was truly afraid for the first time since Henry had almost died. She wasn't used to care that much about no one. She was used to always keep a safe distance between her and the rest of the world.

But when it comes to Regina all her walls fall down no matter how hard she tried to hide it from everyone.

She quickly discovered that she could lie to everyone but not to herself.

No matter how much pain that woman had caused to her family in the past, no matter how many mistakes she had done, there was something in those dark eyes that enchanted her and made it impossible to run away.

It wasn't about Henry, Snow or David, it was only about herself and about how the simple breath of that woman made her want so desperately being close to her.

Emma was lost in her thoughts.

"Miss. Swan what are you doing on my bed while I'm asleep?" Her voice was weak but still sassy as always. "I assure you that no matter what you want to do, it will be much more interesting if I'm awake"

Emma hugged her close "You really need to stop doing this"

Regina raised her eyebrows "This what Miss. Swan?"

"Making me worry"

Emma was hugging her too strong.

"Dear, I can't breathe" when Emma broke the hug Regina continued with the sexiest voice possible "it's not like I mind when you take my breath away".

The brunette came closer to Emma and kissed her but Emma broke the kiss fast.

Regina was curious about the other woman attitude, Regina was not used to be rejected like that.

"What's wrong?!"

Emma took a deep breath before answering.

"You're sick and you need to rest"

"Yes Miss. Swan and...?"

Emma took a step back from the bed walking to the door. "And you know just as well as I that if you kiss me again like that, the last thing we'll do is rest"

Regina have her an upset look but Emma had already left the room and closed the door.

"Oh" Regina was upset about not having her Swan in her arms but she knew Emma was right, her heart's pain was stronger. For the first time in her life Regina was afraid about herself. Now that she had her son and her savior, she could not die.

When she thought about it, the situation was kinda ironic, after ripping so many hearts suffering from a heart's disease... Karma was really a bitch.

Emma walked down stairs and found Henry waiting for her.

"How is she?" There was panic in the kid's voice.

"She's fine Henry, don't worry" she was calm and confident and Henry felt a relief.

They both sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes.

"So..." Henry said finally "How long?" He looked at Emma with a little smile.

Emma was surprised and confused "How long what?".

"How long are you two together?".

Emma's jaw almost touched the floor "I... what...How..." she was so nervous that she wasn't capable of finishing a sentence.

Henry laughed amused by the blonde's reaction.

"When you grabbed her and you looked at each other it was obvious".

Emma felt her face becoming red.

"Since today kid..."

Henry was surprised "Really?" He looked into Emma's eyes before asking his next question. "And how long are you in love with my mom?"

(Damn this kid...) Emma thought before answering sincerely " I don't know kid, I just love her".

Henry laughed once more "So should I have "the talk" with you?" Henry was having fun with this.

"Too late kid" the words came out of Emma's mouth before she could stop them.

"WOW! Gross! What the hell?" Henry was really shocked "Oh God...I'll need sessions with for the rest of my life...".

"Sorry kid" Emma was not ashamed she was not ashamed she was in fact amused.

"I think I'm going to my room to study now" he was almost upstairs when he looked back "And one more thing..." his face was serious "If you hurt my mom..."

Emma couldn't help laughing "I know kid you'll kill me"

"There's no need for me to do that" his voice was half cold and half amused "She'll kill you first".

He smiled and ran upstairs.

"Damn it, Regina taught him well" Emma whispered.

When Regina finally fell asleep she dreamed about Daniel.

She hadn't dreamed about him in a while, her first love.

When she woke up she was feeling guilty. She knew that her love for Daniel in the past was true but now...

There was something about Emma that made her weaker and stronger at the same time.

She was the Evil Queen and Emma was the Savior, the one born of true love to stop her but in her heart she couldn't help hopping that maybe, just maybe the destiny had something more to her both.

Emma was in the dark looking at her bedroom's ceiling and a tear crossed her face, She was so confused and lost she was afraid of loving again and breaking her heart once more.

She was thinking if Emma was worth the risk. (Love is weakness Regina) Cora's voice sounded clear in her head.

Suddenly she heard someone walking close to her door and without knowing Why She pretended she was asleep when Emma entered the room and sat beside her in the bed, she felt the blonde's soft hands caressing her hair while Emma embraced her gently.

She had her head in Emma's chest and she could feel the sheriff's heart beating strong and sound.

"I love you Regina, even if I'm not capable of saying this with you awake" Regina had to fight against the will of kissing the sheriff instead she stayed still and quiet inhaling those words and Emma's scent.

(Well mom, she is worth it)

**Next chapter is coming thanks for being So patient and for reading this! **


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is smaller but I hope you'll like it!**

**Once more review please! I Love to know what you think.**

At 5 a.m Emma was already awake still laying on the bed. She couldn't sleep, Regina's surgery was only one day away and the idea that something could go wrong was hunting her.

Despite that Regina was sleeping so peacefully in her arms, She couldn't ask for anything better than that exact moment.

In that moment the room was still dark and quiet, the whole world seemed to be asleep, She was the only one lucky enough to be awake enjoying that vision from heaven that was Regina sleeping.

Emma got up and after kissing Regina softly on the lips and puting some clothes on, went down stairs.

She went for a walk and then to Granny's. It was 8 a.m when she entered and she found Mary Margaret already there.

"Hi what are you doing here so early Emma?" Snow seemed happy.

"Couldn't sleep and you?" It was a silly question to ask to her mother, Snow was used to wake up early every morning and Emma knew it since they were room mates.

"I like to wake up early you know that, so how are you handing with Regina?"

Emma had to try hard to pretend that she wasn't blushing, she knew it was too soon to tell her mother about her new relation with Regina, there was too much hate between the two of them.

But before Emma being able to answer her mother's question, Snow broke the silence.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have a letter for you. It arrived yesterday." She grabbed her purse and pulled a letter out of it.

Emma was surprised by that, she had never received a letter since she was in Storybrooke.

When Snow gave her the letter and Emma finally opened it her heart stopped, And her mouth got dry.

Her shocked face didn't passed unnoticed to her mother.

"Emma, hun, is everything ok?"

Emma took a few minutes until she was able to answer "Neal..." She looked into Snow's eyes searching for comfort but finding only curiosity.

"It's a letter from Neal, he is coming to town to visit Henry, he arrives tomorrow night..."

"That's great news dear!" Snow still had hope that Emma would give Neal a second chance, if only she knew what was going on in her daughter's mind.

"No it's not..." something in Emma's voice made Snow think that there was something else worrying her daughter.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Emma took a deep breath and sat in front of her mother.

In the next hour Emma told her everything that was on her mind. She told her about her feelings about Regina since day one, she told her about everything that happened in the last days.

When she finished Snow was quiet and with her eyes closed.

"Say something please"

"It's your choice Emma, it's your life and your heart, but think well about what you're doing, not only for you but for Henry and specially for Regina..."

Emma was shocked about her mother's concern about Regina.

"Emma, Regina suffered enough already and for the look on your face when you opened that letter I'm forced to assume that you still feel something about Neal..."

Emma shook her head "I don't feel anything about him!"

"Just think about it, don't hurt a woman that had her heart broken so many times"

With those words Snow got up and left with a sad smile in her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this chapter is sweeter and one of my favs.**

**Hope you'll all like it.**

**Thank you for reading this and please, please review. That's the only way I can know what you think.**

**Enjoy :)**

Regina woke up and she was alone in her bed, fear immediately took over her heart, and the thought that Emma could have left her made her starting to panic.

She walked down stairs still in her underwear, but Emma was nowhere to be found. Then she saw a note on the kitchen table.

"_Went out for a walk, be back soon._

_Stay in bed madame mayor! Love, Emma."_

Reading those words made a little smile appear on Regina's lips and the fear disappeared from her eyes. Emma was ok she hadn't abandoned her.

Regina went to Henry's room and opened the door slowly, the boy was still asleep and Regina couldn't stop looking at him and smiling.

He was her only love for so long and when Emma appeared she thought she was going to lose Henry but she hadn't lost Henry. In fact now she had her son and Emma, the stubborn girl who made her lose her mind and now her heart.

Regina found a book beside her son, it was the fairy tale book, the story for their lives. When she opened it she was shocked for finding that the pages that had a mention to the name Evil Queen had been torn, and in their place there were pictures of her and Henry.

She couldn't understand the meaning of that. She closed the book, she was going to wait for Henry to wake up.

Emma was taking too long and Regina couldn't resist to text her.

"_Miss Swan I'm making pancakes and I would be very disappointed if they would get cold waiting for you. Your very impatient Queen."_

The answer took only a few seconds to arrive and Regina had still her phone in her hand.

"_Pancakes? That sounds good, I'm starving._

_You're impatient? Well I haven't noticed it yet..._

_Running!_

_Your very hungry Swan" _

Emma was looking at her phone with a smile on her face, Regina texting her almost made her forget about that damn letter from Neal.

When her phone rang she couldn't help smiling like a little school girl.

She read the message out loud.

"_My dear Sheriff sarcasm doesn't suits you, unlike my shirt..._

_Pancakes almost ready, don't run, fly! _

_You have 5 minutes or..._

_Once again, your impatient Queen" _

Emma was laughing and blushing, that woman was really evil (in a sexy, cute and breathtaking way).

"_Patient is a virtue Madame Mayor._

_About that shirt of yours, I thought you liked me more without it._

_5 minutes? You're a control freak you know?_

_Your Majesty are you threatening me?_

_Swan in a rush." _

The answer was fast and short.

"_Miss Swan, you have no idea what I'm capable of"_

Emma bit her own lip when she read that, every time Regina said that to her, her own mind whispered to her "You'd love to find out wouldn't you?" and it was true.

But this was the first time she would admit it not only to her but also to that dangerous woman.

"_You have no idea how bad I want you to show me, how bad I always wanted it, how bad I always wanted you" _

Emma was almost reaching the mansion, she was looking anxious to her phone but the answer to her last message never came.

She finally reached the mansion and walked in, right into the kitchen and there was Regina looking at her without moving her cellphone still in her hand.

Before Emma could say anything at all Regina just asked "Is it true?".

Emma was never good talking about her feelings so she thought that maybe words were not necessary. She walked the distance between them and leaned into a soft kiss that turned into a passionate one very quickly.

Regina broke the kiss and asked in a whisper "What about the pancakes? I thought you were hungry?" Emma pulled her closer "I am, you have no idea".

There was desire and luxury in her eyes and Regina decided to shut up and enjoy the moment.

Every touch from Emma made her slowly lose all control and her usual indifferent mask wasn't there anymore, her cold patient had disappear and she was there free, finally revealed.

"I love you" Emma smiled amazed by the sweetness in Regina's voice.

"I love you too" She caressed Regina's face and looked to her eyes, losing herself in that beautiful deep brown. "So where are my pancakes?"

Regina laughed hard kissing Emma again and again.

"You are hopeless, Emma." Regina said Emma's name slowly as if tasting the word.

"You're wrong!" Emma's face was serious in that moment and Regina was nervous without understanding if she had said something wrong but Emma smiled grabbing her hand and intertwining her fingers with Regina's "You're my hope".

**I hope I'll be able to update soon.**

**I'm having so much fun writing this! **

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Chapter, I just can't stop writing tonight.**

**It's kinda short but I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Please review :) Thank you all and well enjoy again.**

When Henry woke up and walk down stairs in his pajama he found his moms with their fingers intertwined and smiles on their lips.

"Hi there"

Regina was scared about how Henry would react to the fact that she and Emma were together after everything that happened between them.

"Henry sweetheart we need to talk to you..." but before Regina could say anything else Emma smiled at Henry and then at her.

"Too late Regina, he already knows"

Regina's mouth opened in shock "You've told him?" She moved her eyes from Henry to Emma then back to Henry again.

"No, It seems like our son is very smart for his age".

Henry noticed Regina's panic and walked to her hugging her tight "Don't worry mom, it's fine."

He smiled openly "I'm happy for you two, it was about time for you both to be happy, and if you can be happy with each other that's even better, I can have my two moms at the same time!"

Regina and Emma stayed quiet for a few seconds and then exploded in laughs.

"I've told you, smart kid" Emma said amused while embracing Regina with such tenderness that the brunette felt more at home than ever in her whole life.

Henry wiggled his nose "Wait! I smell pancakes!" he pulled a chair and sat excited.

"I'm starving!"

Regina looked at him saying "Like mother like son" it was time for Emma to run and pull a chair as well while yelling "Yeah! Pancakes!"

It was only then that Emma reminded herself from Neal's letter.

"I need to tell you both something" She didn't know exactly how to say that to Henry and specially to Regina but there was no way to avoid this.

"I've received a letter from Neal..."

Henry was curious "My dad sent you a letter?"

"Neal sent you a letter?" Regina's ton was curious and jealous at the same time, something new to Emma.

Emma nodded "Yes, he says he wants to see you kid, he's coming to town, he should arrive tomorrow night."

Henry didn't know what to say, Neal was his father but Henry hadn't forgotten how he abandoned his mom, how he abandoned him. "Well...That's ok I think."

Regina didn't say a word, she started to serve the pancakes in silence. After that they focused on eating and an awkward silence took over the kitchen.

When Henry finished Emma told him to go take a bath and put some clothes on, using the time Henry would be out to talk properly with Regina.

"Hey, Regina I..." Regina raised her hand showing Emma that she should stop talking.

"It's alright Emma, it's not my problem and you don't need to explain to me" Emma shook her head.

"Yes I need, Regina..." She took Regina's hand into her own "Listen to me" with her other hand she grabbed Regina's chin forcing the woman to look right to her eyes. "We are together now, I'm with you because I chose to, because I care about you more than I could ever imagine, we are together and that means you are part of my life and I'm part of yours so we can talk about everything, hell we should talk about everything."

Regina was looking for some kind of lie in Emma's face but there wasn't any, only truth and love, she wasn't used to that.

Emma continued after planting a soft kiss in Regina's lips "I want this to work, I truly do, you have to trust me because I trust you".

Emma looked Regina's face for a reaction but the brunette was still and silent so Emma squeezed her hand "Regina Mills do you trust me?"

"I do, I trust you more than I trust myself" Regina was being true, purely honest, Emma didn't need her superpower to know that.

Once more they both were lost on each others lips with an extreme need of comfort.

"Tomorrow is my surgery..."

"Are you afraid Regina?"

Regina shook her head, she was too proud to admit that she was terrified and Emma smiled gently to her.

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

Emma could believe she was there with Regina and that the brunette truly needed her, in her whole life people had used her but she was never really needed, no one had ever truly wanted her, but Regina wanted her, she needed her.

"I'll be here, I'll always be here"

**We are getting closer to the end maybe two or tree more chapters.**

**Thank you all once more.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys.**

**So this is almost the end.**

**Hope you'll like it and please, please review! **

**Enjoy.**

That night, Regina and Emma were laying in each others arms, Emma stayed awake caressing Regina's hair for hours and she was sure that she would never get tired of it, she knew for sure that she would gladly stay there with Regina in her arms caressing her hair for the rest of her life.

Isn't it strange, she thought, how life play with us sometimes.

There she was, feeling wanted, feeling home beside the only person she thought she could never, ever love.

Emma looked at Regina that had a smile on her face, seeing Regina smiling was a rare thing and Emma understood since the first time she saw that smile that she would do whatever it takes to see it again, and again.

Regina turned in Emma's arms whispering something that Emma couldn't ear clearly, but when she whispered again Emma's heart was filled with by a unique warm sensation.

"Emma..." Regina whispered one more time and Emma had already tears in her eyes, rolling down her face.

When the morning came, Emma hadn't sleep at all, she had stayed all night looking at Regina's beautiful face like it was the first and, at the same time, the last time.

Regina moved slowly in Emma's arms that were still around her.

"Hi" Emma said in a whisper kissing Regina's forehead after.

"Hey" Regina smiled "I wouldn't mind of waking up this way every morning dear."

"Neither would I" Emma wasn't joking, she said those words with sincerity and even hope.

"So come live with me, you and Henry"

Emma was in shock "Really? Regina you don't have to do it..."

Regina smiled at her with that bright smile that made Emma fall in love with her "Emma, I don't do anything for obligation, I do things because I want and I want you and our son here with me.

I want to wake every morning by your side, and make you pancakes so that you and Henry would devour them in 5 seconds. I want to be a family, one like those awkward and silly families with silly problems and argues."

Emma couldn't say anything at all, she was enchanted by every word that came out of Regina's mouth.

"Emma Swan, I want to be with you because, and hear me carefully, I'm completely in love with you"

Regina saying that was the last thing Emma ever thought she would hear in her whole life.

"Regina I don't know what to say..."

The brunette had still her smile in her lips and caressed Emma's cheek "Say you'll move with me after my surgery"

Emma didn't have to answer, the kiss she gave to Regina sealed the deal.

A knock on the room's door made them broke the kiss and Emma could see the disappointment in Regina's eyes.

"Moms! I'm hungry, hurry up!" Henry's voice sounded loud.

"He is really your son..." Regina said amused.

Emma laughed "Oh it's going to be like that isn't it?"

Regina raised her eyebrows in confusion "Like what?"

"You know, every time he does something wrong he is going to be only my son" Regina couldn't help laughing hard.

"Yes Miss Swan, he have your excellent manners"

Emma leaned closer to her love and kissed her neck slowly "Yeah and you love my manners".

Snow was still in shock by the revelation that Emma made to her. She couldn't imagine her daughter with Regina.

She was laying in her bed, David was still asleep. She reminded his face when she told him about Emma and Regina, the poor man almost died for a moment but after the shock he only nodded and said "Well the heart wants what the heart wants".

David accepted the situation well, but for Snow it was very much difficult, Regina wasn't only the woman who tried to kill her so many times before she was also her stepmother.

And even if Snow tries to deny it, Regina was the woman beside her mom, of course, that she loved most in her life, even after all that happened that strange and strong bond between them was still there.

"My daughter and my Stepmother, Oh God...".

Henry wanted to go to Granny's to take breakfast.

They were sitting at one of the tables eating and talking when someone entered the dinner and Emma's nightmare walked in.

It was Neal.

"Emma, Hi!" He walked to their table, he hadn't even realized Regina was there too.

Emma was shocked "What are you doing here, you should only arrive tonight."

Regina's surgery was in that afternoon and Emma didn't want Neal to ruin the hours they had left.

"I arrived early and..." It was only then that he noticed Regina.

"What is she doing here?" Neal wasn't much fan of Regina and she didn't fancy him too.

Neal was looking to Emma but it was Regina who answer with her sassy voice and Emma smiled in pleasure.

"It's not your business and I'm the one who has a question to you..."

Neal still with is eyes on Emma answered with a challenging voice "what?"

Regina got up and with cold eyes as ice touched his arm making him face her "Why are you looking at my girlfriend like that?!".

Emma's heart was having a party inside her chest, Regina calling her girlfriend gave her an awesome sensation.

Neal's jaw almost broke the floor "Your what?"

Emma wasn't thinking about Neal or Henry in that moment and she walked around Neal and kissed Regina right there in the dinner for everyone to see, and everyone in there stop for a few minutes shocked by that scene.

Emma smiled and turned to him "Yeah, I'm is girlfriend" she intertwined her fingers in Regina's.

"How the hell that happened?" Neal was pretty shocked.

Emma looked at Regina with a lovely smile before answering "The heart wants what the heart wants"

Regina was happy but Neal standing there was annoying her "So what do you want exactly?"

"I'm only here to see my kid, nothing more" Neal lied, he had hope that he could win Emma back but he realized in those few minutes that it was a lost battle.

"It's your call kid" Emma said to Henry.

"Well I'll go with him to take a walk, be back in an hour ok?".

Regina wasn't happy about that but she knew that no matter how she hated Neal, he was Henry's father and Henry still loved him.

"Go honey, we'll be waiting for you".

Henry got up and walked to the door followed by Neal. When Neal passed by Regina she whispered "Take care of him, one hour, don't be late dear..."

**Well the next chapter will be the last.**

**Already working on a new fanfic, swan queen as always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well this is it, last chapter.**

**Thank you all for the support and SwanQueen always! **

**Enjoy one last time and review please.**

The hour of the surgery arrived fast and Emma was just terrified by the idea of letting Regina entering alone in the surgery room.

Regina was laying down on the hospital bed and Emma and Henry were saying goodbye.

"Don't cry Henry I'll be ok..." Henry was hugging Regina with all is strength.

"You promise?" he said almost crying.

"Of course honey after all I'm the Evil Queen, I'm not easy to defeat" she said laughing trying to seem fine when the truth was that she was scared.

Henry looked at her mother's eyes "You're not the Evil Queen, please don't say that again"

"Henry I just.."

"I'm sorry mom, I called you that so many times I was so unfair with you, I was just..." but he was interrupted by a soft kiss in his forehead.

"Forget it Henry, my biggest mistake was that I just couldn't forget the past and that almost took you away from me. I will not make the same mistake again, I love you my little prince that's all that matters".

"I love you too mom, you know that right?" his eyes were burning with tears.

"I do" she said smiling.

Henry left the room with Mary Margaret and David.

It was only her and Emma.

But before any of them could say a single word they were kissing each other passionately.

"I'll be here when you come back Regina" said Emma and Regina finally let her mask fall down, she was crying nonstop.

"You promise?" she asked in a half voice.

Emma kissed her one last time "I promise".

Then the nurses took Regina to the other room and Emma was left there with her heart barely beating. If she losses Regina she would be lost, and so would Henry. She was not only her love and Henry's mom, she was their home.

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Neal.

"You truly love her don't you?" he wasn't angry or mocking her, the worry in his voice was honest.

Emma nodded "I never thought I could love someone like I love her"

Neal was hurt but he knew that he had lost Emma long ago.

"She'll be ok Emma, she's a tough woman you know that!" at those words Emma broke down in tears.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose her I just...and Henry he..." Emma was desperate.

"I know she'll be fine, she's strong and she would never leave you and Henry, one thing I know about Regina Mills, she never gives up, she always come back to the ones she love"

Two hours had already passed and they didn't get any news about the surgery. Emma and Henry had her fingers intertwined. Emma could feel Henry trembling or maybe it was she who was trembling.

The room was silent and no one dare to say a single word.

Mary Margaret and David were siting side by side looking at the floor. Neal was standing his back on the wall.

"Emma..." Henry said in a whisper.

"Yeah Kid?" Emma was feeling so tired.

"Do you love her?" his question was secure and direct.

Emma was surprised but her answer was honest "Yes Kid, I love her" she kissed his cheek "But why are you asking that?"

He smiled at her "Because Mary Margaret told me once that when you love someone, when you really love a person, you shouldn't ever be far from her, you should never be apart"

Emma wasn't understanding what Henry was trying to say "And?"

"I just... Well don't let her go mom, if you truly love her prove it, don't let her go"

Snow was close enough to hear and a smile appeared on her face "He's right you know" she looked at David and grabbed his hand gently "If you love someone, you have to make sure you won't let them get away".

Then it was Neal who spoke "Because if you do, you may regret it for the rest of your life" he looked at Emma with sad eyes but a small smile on his face.

In that moment the doctor entered the room and everyone jumped of their sits.

"She's fine!" he said and a feeling of relief filled the room.

"Can we see her?" Henry asked excited.

"Yes but she needs to rest don't make much noise please" and he left.

Henry ran to his mother's room and Emma was about to do the same when Snow stopped her.

"Wait Emma, I have something for you" David looked at his wife and smiled leaving the room next.

Snow grabbed her purse and took a little golden box out of it.

"What's this mom?" Emma asked curious.

"It was from my mom, just until you get one yourself" she smiled and gave Emma the box.

"MOM!" Henry yelled running into the room to his mother's arms.

"Henry the doctor said that we shouldn't make any noise" Charming said trying to seem mad but being actually amused.

Henry nodded "Sorry" and in the next second he was in his mother's arms.

When Emma and Snow entered the room something inside Regina's eyes seemed to be glowing.

"Hi" she said to Emma.

"Hey, welcome back" Emma answered back walking to the bed and kissing Regina softly on the lips.

"You're here" Regina said with a smile and Emma smiled back.

"I'd never leave you Regina, you know that right" Emma asked with a happy look on her face but Regina didn't answer.

Emma grabbed her hand "Can you stand up?"

"Yes I think so, but why?" Emma didn't answer her, she just pulled her up and smiled.

"I want to do this right" she finally said.

She opened the golden box taking a beautiful ring out.

Regina's mouth opened "Emma.. I..." but Emma didn't let her finish it kissing her one more time.

"Please Regina just listen to me" and Regina stayed there in silence.

Emma looked to everyone in the room and then back to Regina, kneeling in front of her.

"I know it's still soon, I know we have a past but I don't care. Someone said to me that when you love someone, when you truly love someone, you shouldn't let them go.

And the truth is..." she smiled at Henry.

"The truth is that I love you Regina Mills and I don't want to let you go ever again. I don't care if I'll have to fight for you every single day for the rest of my life, I don't care about the tears, the arguing, I don't care if the rest of the world won't understand what I feel for you" she realized Regina was crying.

"All that I care about is you and Henry. I love you and I want to fight for you, I want to make you fall in love with me everyday, I want to make you smile and forget all the pain and all the darkness around us" In that moment she was also crying.

"I want to wake up with you by my side every morning and love you every night" after saying that she heard a "yeew" from Henry and she laughed.

"As I was saying... I want you with me forever, so I don't care if you think I'm crazy I need to ask"

She took a deep breath closed her eyes "Will you marry me Regina?"

Regina didn't answer but when Emma was about to open her eyes she was kissed like she had never been kissed before, when she opened her eyes, Regina was kneeling in front of her too and had her lips against Emma's and tears in her eyes.

When they finally broke the kiss Regina smiled.

"I do, Emma, I'll marry you"

**The End**

**:)**


End file.
